Asteri
by Cure Honey
Summary: Las historias de tiempos remotos se pueden interponer una sobre la otra en especial si comparten símbolos semejantes. Son los años de la segunda guerra mundial y el capitán Steve Rogers ha caído en una trampa que ha puesto en riesgo su vida cuando una intervención inesperada logra cambiar el frío destino que le esperaba.
1. PROLOGO

PROLOGO

Sentía un fuerte palpitar en su pecho, el miedo lo llenaba, solo podía pensar en seguir conduciendo su motocicleta para intentar llegar a tiempo al puerto donde el Baron Zemo se encontraba.

–No puedo creer que dejara que esto pasara- dijo Steve Rogers, un joven que fue expuesto a un suero para poder crear una raza de súper soldados que ayudarían a estados unidos a ganar la guerra, pero que después de hechos desafortunados es el único existente. Afortunadamente no se necesitó de más para cambiar los resultados, solo fue necesario este hombre de buen corazón, el Capitán América.

-No te preocupes Cap, en un momento estaremos allí y veras que lo venceremos como siempre- lo animaba su Joven amigo James Buchanan Barnes, quien había luchado al lado del capitán incontables batallas siempre trayendo con si la victoria para su país bajo el nombre de Bucky.

Era el quinto año de la segunda gran guerra, las potencias del eje mantenían aterrorizada a Europa y aunque los aliados lograron obtener una victoria en los bombardeos ocurridos en Francia, los espías infiltrados bajo el mandato de Red Skull informaron que aun la guerra continuaba y pronto sucedería un ataque terrorista similar dirigido por el Baron Zemo, villano del bando nazi contra quien el capitán ya había tenido la oportunidad de luchar en ocasiones anteriores.

El viento golpeaba su rostro, sus labios no se movían pero sus pensamientos no podían quedarse quietos. Según la información obtenida, un pequeño avión experimental sería lanzado del puerto al que se dirigían y estaría cargado con una gran cantidad de explosivos, ¿Cuál era el blanco del ataque? No se sabía, esa era toda la información que se logró obtener, pero era suficiente para poder prevenir que más gente muriera si su misión salía con éxito. Unos minutos después se alcanzaba a divisar en la distancia el puerto donde el capitán logró percibir la figura de un pequeño avión y varias otras de al parecer personas.

-¡Agárrate bien muchacho! Iremos directo por la bomba- gritó el capitán a su joven acompañante.

Las palabras se perdían un poco con el sonido del viento pero Bucky logró entender y solamente afirmó con la cabeza. El capitán entendía que no podía perder tiempo en batallas como siempre, este era un caso de gran riesgo pues el Baron Zemo había colocado una bomba en ese pequeño avión, de tal forma que era la prioridad entrar y desactivarla.

La figura de Zemo se hizo visible, este moviendo las manos grito algo a sus secuaces quienes se dirigieron a la vía y comenzaron a disparar.

Habían sido vistos finalmente, no había tiempo para pensar. Con gran habilidad el capitán colocó su simbólico escudo en la parte delantera de la moto y con una gran precisión inició maniobras evasivas con las que logró esquivar la mayoría de las balas.

¡Clang! Era el sonido que algunas de las balas hacían al chocar con las estrellas o las barras blancas y rojas dibujadas en el escudo triangular, la inclinación dada a la moto hacia que la rodilla del capitán estuviera a tan solo unos centímetros del suelo.

Bucky se aferró a la cintura de Rogers para no caer a la velocidad que se encontraban, la gran espalda de su amigo quien iba conduciendo no le permitía ver a sus agresores así que solo podía limitarse escuchar el sonido metálico de las balas contra el escudo y a sentir cuando la moto volvía a enderezarse para posteriormente solo inclinarse nuevamente hacia el otro lado.

Fue entonces cuando ya estando cerca, una de las balas golpeó la llanta delantera, el cambio drástico de presión hizo que el capitán perdiera el equilibrio, reaccionando en tan solo unos segundos agarra con su mano izquierda su escudo en la parte delantera de la moto y girando su torso agarra a Bucky, quien es lanzado por los aires sobre los secuaces de Zemo y directo hacia el pequeño avión del puerto.

Esta distracción fue toda la entrada que el capitán necesitó para patear la moto hacia la mitad de sus enemigos y embestir a los que aun miraban al joven Bucky pasar sobre ellos.

Sin dificultad y con un gran manejo de su cuerpo, el muchacho que estaba en el aire dio un par de giros y al tocar el suelo lo hizo de tal forma que sus piernas le dieron el impulso para seguir corriendo en dirección de la bomba, nunca giró la cabeza pues confiaba ciegamente en los movimientos del capitán y en tan solo unos segundos se encontraba sobre el pequeño avión.

-¡Muy tarde Capitán!- Se oyó decir al Baron Zemo mientras este oprimía un interruptor -¡Ya no puedes hacer nada!-

Los ojos de Steve se abrieron de par en par, no podía detener el despegue pero es posible que pudiera ayudar a Bucky. Así que corrió en la dirección que se encontraba su amigo pero con horror observo que el mecanismo se empezaba a despegar del suelo, aplico toda la fuerza que pudo a sus piernas y saltó extendiendo su brazo el cual alcanzó por pocos centímetros agarrar la parte trasera del avión.

Ya no estaba en tierra, lo poco que quedaba de esta se alejaba a gran velocidad y debajo suyo todo se empezaba a cubrir del color azul del mar.

-¡Cap, no creo poder lograrlo!- La voz de Barnes se encontraba temblorosa, él entendía que este sería su fin, una cosa es desarmar una bomba en tierra firme pero otra muy distinta es hacerlo en medio del aire con una gran presión del viento en el rostro.

-¡Confío en ti muchacho!- El capitán procuró darle esperanza y en un intento brusco de subirse, golpeó accidentalmente la parte baja de una de las alas de su transporte.

Este golpe hizo que el mecanismo empezara a girar en el aire de forma aleatoria, ninguno podía ver nada, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. El aire no solo impedía ver bien sino el exceso de este en sus caras, irónicamente impedía una buena respiración.

-Lo siento Cap, ¡Es imposible!- Las lágrimas en los ojos de Barnes fueron otro obstáculo más para poder distinguir el rostro del capitán en su intento desesperado de encontrarlo, deseaba ver por última vez a aquella persona con quien luchó contra la injusticia, a la inspiración de su país para siempre seguir adelante en estos tiempos de guerra, a aquel hombre que más que un líder era su amigo.

Y entonces ocurrió, la nave explotó. Un ensordecedor sonido seguido de una cegadora luz y el cuerpo de Steve caía hacia el mar. Aunque todo ocurría en un par de segundos, frente a los ojos del capitán Rogers parecía andar en cámara lenta, allí en el aire a unos metros de distancia giraba su escudo, ¡oh! Las veces que lo había salvado y ayudado, logró detallar por última vez esas pequeñas hendiduras que dejaban las balas al chocar contra este, la pintura ya llevaba un tiempo cayéndose y entonces en su cabeza resonó la voz de Bucky quien hace unos días atrás le había propuesto que ya era hora de retocar el escudo y él en su tono alegre le respondió -¡Claro muchacho! Seguro mañana termina finalmente esta guerra y lo pintaremos juntos. ¡Ja! Seguro quedara tan perfecto como el día en el que me fue entregado y lo colgaremos en un museo para dejar todo esto atrás-

-Momento… ¡Bucky! ¿Dónde se encuentra Bucky?- Fueron las palabras que pasaron por la mente de Steve y dirigió su mirada al avión, todo era una nube gris la cual poseía tonos rojos y con fragmentos de la nave esparcidos por el aire, no importa por donde mirara no lograba divisar a su joven amigo, la nube era muy grande… pero no de un tamaño considerable para ser considerado un ataque.

¿A dónde se dirigía el avión? Fue una duda que empezó a tener Steve, no había tenido tiempo de analizarla, salió corriendo al lugar casi inmediatamente de ser informado de la bomba, no hay bases navales ni instalaciones en dirección donde fue lanzado el aparato parecía más una dirección aleatoria, y entonces lo entendió, si era una dirección sin sentido ya que era una trampa. Red Skull había planeado toda esta charada para deshacerse del capitán de una vez por todas. Tenía calculado que Steve se subiera al avión y entonces accionaría la bomba, si no moría por la explosión, moriría por la caída o se ahogaría en un punto desconocido del océano, no era el plan más ingenioso de todos pero se sintió como un idiota al entender que aun así se dejó engañar.

Lleno de frustración e ira cerró los ojos, era muy tarde y no había nada más que pudiera hacer, lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos mientras juraba que podía oír la odiosa risa de Red Skull. Aceptó su derrota y cayendo al mar deseó que algún día existiera alguien que lo pudiese vengar y que llevara el triunfo a casa –Lamento solo tener una vida para dar por mi país- susurró y sintió el fuerte choque contra el mar, el helado abrazo del agua lo empezó a cubrir mientras sentía que su historia de guerra terminaba ahí.

De pronto su cuerpo fue halado hacia la superficie siendo agarrado desde su tobillo derecho y antes de perder conciencia totalmente intentó ver a su salvador, una figura femenina de cabello negro.


	2. I

Todo era oscuridad, Steve se encontraba flotando en un vacío que se extendía por todos lados hacia el infinito pero al parecer no estaba solo, a lo lejos otra figura flotaba igual que él. Utilizó sus extremidades para acercarse nadando y al llegar encontró que era Bucky, entonces se percató de que se encontraban ambos sumergidos en el agua y desesperadamente busco una forma de salir pero no sabía hacia donde era arriba o abajo y el miedo lo empezó a llenar totalmente, no podía decir por cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar la respiración, debía salir de ahí inmediatamente. En esta confusión escuchó una leve voz, sin saber de dónde provenía miró a su opción más probable, Bucky, quien movía sus labios en un esfuerzo de decir algo. Steve acercó su oído para intentar entender.

-Alfa- es lo que le entendió a su amigo.

¿Alfa? ¿De qué está hablando? Pero mientras el capitán Rogers procuraba comprender, la palabra se escuchaba más y más fuerte y ya no venía de la boca de su amigo sino al parecer de todas partes, la oscuridad se empezó a llenar de una luz blanca que lo cubrió por completo y lo hizo despertar.

-Alfa, alfa- Repetía una voz femenina.

Steve empezó a abrir los ojos y poco a poco una imagen distorsionada empezaba a tomar sentido, frente a él se encontraba una doncella en una toga blanca, su cabello de color negro como el azabache, ojos azules como el cielo, poseía una belleza física que jamás había visto en ninguno de los lugares por los que había tenido que combatir, realmente era digna de una historia, no, de una leyenda.

Una alegría se notó en el rostro de la chica y dijo unas palabras en un idioma que Steve no podía comprender, entre todas estas solo logró diferenciar una palabra…"Alfa".

-Lo siento no te entiendo- Dijo Rogers mientras pasaba de estar acostado a estar en una posición de sentado. Un dolor recorrió todo su pecho como si apretaran todas sus costillas contra sus pulmones, seguido por un dolor punzante en su tobillo. Se forzó a sí mismo en volver a estar acostado y aprovecho para en el proceso mirar a su alrededor. Se encontraba en lo que al parecer era una cueva, había sido colocado sobre varios troncos simulando lo mejor posible una cama, los destellos del inicio del atardecer ingresaban por la única entrada y bañaban el lugar de un color dorado y rojizo.

-¿Entender ahora si hablar así?- Dijo la chica

Steve giro para verla, el matiz de colores también brillaba en su cabello dándole un tono aún más celestial a la belleza que en si ya poseía la chica y ahora al poder entender sus palabras se percató que aquella voz era más que perfecta para aquella diosa en vida.

-Si, si, muchas gracias- dijo el capitán en el mejor de sus intentos para acompañar sus palabras con una sonrisa.

-Alfa, ¿Dioses enviarte del cielo para detenerme?, ¿Ser mensajero?- Dijo su voz en un tono fuerte, ahora una expresión seria se encontraba en su rostro.

-¿Alfa? Creo que me confunde señorita- Respondió Steve intentando darle sentido a lo que ella decía. Los trozos de madera a su espalda eran algo incomodos pero se podían soportar, un poco de ramas secas y cortezas se encontraban debajo de estos aparentando un colchón que impedía a su cuerpo tocar el suelo del lugar.

-Cargar con el símbolo del inicio, Alfa- Dijo ella señalando a Steve en la frente

-¿Cómo?-Se encontraba confundido – ¿Te refieres a la "A"?- dijo mientras se retiraba la máscara representativa del capitán América.

-¡Zeus!- Gritó la muchacha retrocediendo impactada -¡Una farsa! ¡Un hombre!- Estas palabras fueron seguidas por otras en el idioma desconocido para Steve

-Claro que soy un hombre, no creerías que mi cara fuese azul- Afirmó en un tono burlón.

-¿Un hombre real? ¿Del mundo del hombre?- Sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo, de aquel que se puede observar en un niño pequeño cuando le cuentas alguna historia de fantasía.

-¿Cómo dice? Claro que un hombre real-

Sin previo aviso ella puso su mano en la rodilla de Steve y movió la pierna de Steve hacia un lado mientras se acercaba con unos ojos llenos de curiosidad hacia la entrepierna de su invitado.

-¡Señorita por favor!- Gritó mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chica alejándola -¿Qué está haciendo?- empujaba con sus manos soportando el dolor en su tórax y en su tobillo.

-Nunca ver a un hombre antes, desear saber si en verdad…-

-¡Lo es! ¡Santo Cielo!- La interrumpió Steve, ¿Acaso no tiene respeto por el espacio personal? ¿Por qué lo toma? ¿Un animal al que le alzas la pata para ver si es macho o hembra?-Tendrá que creer en mi palabra señorita-

Los movimientos bruscos que tuvo que realizar nuevamente le generaron un dolor y cayó en su lecho intentando ahogar unos gritos de dolor.

-¡Sshh! ¡Ssshh!- fue el sonido de la chica mientras le tapaba con su mano la boca a Steve –Hacer silencio, o nos encontraran-

-¿Encontrarnos?- Inquirió mientras retiraba la mano de la chica, sintió que la fuerza que ella poseía era comparable con la suya, ¿Cómo es posible? Seguramente era solo porque aún se encontraba debilitado -¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿Quién eres?- le preguntó, era posible que se encontrara en campo enemigo y una refugiada lo estuviese ayudando, pero todo era incierto así que lo mejor era preguntar directamente.

Ella lo miró a los ojos en silencio por un par de segundos, luego alejándose solo un par de pasos de él y sentándose en el suelo le dijo:

-Soy la princesa Diana-

¿De que hablaba? ¿Princesa? Seguro no viste como una ¿Es esta una broma?

Al ver su cara de incertidumbre de Steve ella empezó a relatar una historia, su manejo del idioma inglés no era el mejor pero procuró expresarse de la mejor forma posible, si era necesario dibujaba figuras en el suelo arenoso de la cueva.

Según la historia que ella contaba, se encontraban en una isla llamada Paraíso en la cual solamente habitaban mujeres desde hace más de 3mil años que se independizaron de una sociedad opresora en Grecia. En la búsqueda por un lugar mejor, la diosa Afrodita apunto en dirección a esta isla donde han vivido desde entonces bajo su bendición, lejos de la guerra y el caos de lo ellas denominaron "El mundo del hombre". La Historia sonaba muy fantástica, el capitán Rogers empezaba a dudar de la verdad de las palabras que salían de aquellos bellos labios y aún más después de que ella mencionara que hace años fue moldeada en barro y le fue dada vida, posteriormente en su infancia fue bendecida por los diosas para poseer la belleza de Afrodita, la sabiduría de Atenea, la fuerza de Hércules y la velocidad de Hermes pero todas estas bendiciones y la protección que les fue dada se desvanecerían el día que un hombre pisara el suelo de la isla Paraíso.

-Una mentira, definitivamente ella estaba mintiendo. Dioses griegos, bendiciones ¿Cómo es posible que en una era moderna como esta alguien pueda seguir creyendo en aquellas fabulas? Si los dioses existiesen, entonces hubieran evitado que ocurriera la gran guerra, pero no fue así y ya estamos en la segunda. Pobre chica que vive en ignorancia- Fueron los pensamientos de Rogers al escuchar el relato.

-Pero no ha pasado nada cuando ingresé en la isla- Dijo el capitán una vez ella terminó.

-No pisar el suelo, todo el tiempo yo alzar a ti para evitarlo- Le aclaró ella inmediatamente.

-¿Alzar? Si, seguro. Una chica a mitad del océano iba a sacar a un hombre inconsciente y cargarlo todo el tiempo evitando que tocara el suelo, colocándolo luego en una cueva. Lo sabía, las mujeres más bellas son las más locas.- Pensó Steve colocándose nuevamente en una posición de sentado al borde de su lecho –No puedo perder tiempo, se me ha dado una nueva oportunidad y voy a aprovecharla. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda pero seguiré solo desde aquí- Dijo en una voz calmada intentando levantarse.

Pero antes de que sus pies tocaran el suelo, sintió una ráfaga de viento y en un parpadeo su cuello estaba siendo agarrado por la mano de Diana levantándolo en el aire con la sencillez con la que uno levanta una manzana, imposible, simplemente imposible. Steve se encontraba perplejo mientras las luces del atardecer eran reemplazadas con la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Pagarme intentando retirar la bendición de la isla, después de yo contarte?- La voz de Diana sonaba seria y demandante –Madre tener razón, no poder confiar en hombres-

Con sus dos manos Steve luchaba para poder retirar los dedos que le apretaban la garganta, hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que Diana poseía unos brazaletes plateados en sus muñecas… vaya forma de descubrirlo, su aire empezaba a faltar, ¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto? ¿Es verdad lo de la fuerza de Hércules? De ser así, se encontraba en verdaderos problemas.

-Piensa Steve, ¡Piensa!- Eran las únicas palabras que pasaban por la mente de Steve, nunca había tenido la ocasión de encontrar a una mujer que poseyera tanto poder muscular y sobre todas las cosas nunca había sido bueno hablándole a las chicas, intentó recordar que hacían sus compañeros del ejército para poder conversar con una… Pero solo podía visualizar cuando presumían sus logros, medallas o fuerza, ¡Demonios! Era algo inútil nada de eso serviría, así que optó por lo que mejor sabía hacer, ser honesto –Solo… deseo… ir a… casa- fue lo que pudo lograr esbozar.

Diana fijo su mirada en él, podía alcanzar a reflejarse en ese profundo mar azul de los ojos de ese hombre donde se contempló a si misma por un momento.

-No poder hacerte daño por ahora- dijo colocándolo nuevamente sobre el lecho de madera –No hacerme mejor que un hombre, tomando ventaja de debilidad- Se ubicó al lado de donde Steve reposaba y continuaba mirándolo mientras cruzaba los brazos –No ser mensajero, pero los dioses enviarte a mí, ser mi primer contacto con mundo del hombre, el Alfa-

Alfa, alfa. Steve seguía sin entender, claro ella había explicado señalando la "A" de su máscara pero hasta donde recuerda en sus clases de historia en un pequeño colegio de Manhattan el símbolo de alfa resemblaba un pequeño pez y era algo con lo que bromeaba con sus amigos de esa época.

-Por favor, llámame Steve- Era algo molesto que ella continuara refiriéndose a él como alfa, no parece un pez en ningún lado ¿Será que fue porque lo encontró en el agua? –Por cierto, muchas gracias por salvarme, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- No se había puesto a pensarlo, pero sus recuerdos se encontraban algo difusos, lo último que lograba recordar con claridad era el sabor de unos huevos con tocino y el continuo sonido que producía el tenedor al tocar el plato de su desayuno.

Ella giró su cabeza para mirar la entrada de la cueva y se percató que no faltaba mucho para que la noche cubriera todo el cielo, respiró profundamente y caminó hacia lo que al parecer era una especie de canoa que se encontraba anclada en la playa cerca de su actual morada, cogió un extremo de esta y la trajo a rastras dentro del lugar, era un navío pequeño y sobre este se encontraba un barril semejante a esos de donde se guarda el vino. Ella empezó a hablar nuevamente mientras abría el barril.

Comentó que había estado toda la vida confinada a esa isla, que aunque era una princesa se le prohibía salir a explorar que existía más allá de sus playas. Se notaba una tristeza en sus palabras, Rogers podía comprender totalmente ese sentimiento, antes de obtener el suero del súper soldado él no era nadie y se le prohibía luchar en las fuerzas militares sin importar que tanto lo deseara, era una jaula invisible que no le permitía a su corazón volar. Diana sacó dentro del barril una bolsa de tela y se la acercó a Steve. Al abrirla su interior contenía un pedazo de pan, una chuleta, un racimo de uvas y una manzana.

-Comerlo, dar energías- Diana dijo en una voz dulce.

-Gracias, eres una maravilla de mujer- Sonrió Steve.

Inició comiendo un poco de la carne, estaba deliciosa no era ni res ni cordero pero si lo parecía a simple vista, el pan también estaba muy sabroso podría decir que era el mejor que había probado ¿O simplemente llevaba mucho sin probar algún bocado?

La princesa continuó su relato, comentó que decidió escapar de la isla por cuenta propia y tomó una balsa y un barril que llenó de provisiones para su viaje, pero unas horas después de iniciar su secreto viaje escuchó un estruendo en el cielo y creyó que Zeus se había enojado con ella. Cuando alzó la mirada vio una figura azul que luego golpeó el agua cerca de donde se encontraba, solo alcanzó a ver el símbolo del inicio en la frente de aquel cuerpo antes de que se hundiera y tras unos instantes de debatirlo consigo misma, se lanzó al agua y agarró a la figura por su tobillo. Posteriormente la colocó en la balsa y la pudo detallar más a fondo, al ver las alas al lado de su máscara supuso que era un mensajero de los dioses al igual que Hermes pero observando su mal estado decidió optar por volver a la isla paraíso y ayudarle en su recuperación, Alfa en su frente, las alas a los lados y una estrella en su pecho estaba segura que los dioses deseaban decirle algo.

-Lamento haber resultado siendo solo un hombre- Comentó Steve mientras comía un par de uvas.

-Pero ser el primer hombre, Steve- Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios –Dioses no equivocar-

El capitán Rogers empezó a sentir el frio que se filtraba por su ropa húmeda y le generó un estornudo.

-Necesito secarme, ¿No podemos hacer una pequeña fogata?- Preguntó

-No, poder encontrarte- Dijo Diana mientras buscaba algo dentro del barril –Yo deber ir nuevamente con mi madre para no ser sospecha- Le lanzó a Steve un par de togas blancas como la que ella estaba usando –Usarlas para evitar frio de noche, mañana traer comida y hablar nuevamente, solo no bajar de la cama y pisar el suelo- El tono de su voz se tornó serio con esas últimas palabras.

-De acuerdo, tienes mi palabra- respondió Steve, lo de la fuerza de Hércules resultó ser verdad ¿Sera que la descabellada idea de la isla también? No podía ponerse a averiguarlo ya que no sería la forma de pagar la gratitud de su salvadora.

-Buena noche- Se retiró diciendo la princesa Diana

-Buenas noches- Alcanzó a decirle Steve

Inició quitándose la parte superior de su traje, le generó un poco de dificultan no solo por su dolor abdominal sino por la resistencia que la tela genera al mojarse. Al lograrlo la colocó a un lado y agarrando una de las togas que le fueron dadas empezó a secarse todas las gotas de agua que aun bajaban por su pecho y abdomen, al tocar sus costillas tuvo que detenerse un momento y lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás, el dolor había vuelto a aparecer. Decidió retomar lentamente el proceso con cuidado de no generar mucho dolor, ¿Cómo había terminado en el aire? Y sobre todo ¿Qué ocurrió para que cayera a mitad del mar? Seguramente cuando logre volver a encontrarse con sus compañeros estos le dirán, quizá Bucky sepa o mejor debería preguntarle al Coronel Nick Fury directamente. Al terminar con la parte superior inició por bajarse los pantalones, estando acostado agregaba gran dificultad al asunto y además movió su pie y sintió ese molesto dolor, ¿Por qué lo tenía lastimado? Recordó que la princesa comentó que lo sujeto ahí para sacarlo del agua ¿Puede ser que no midió su agarre y lo termino lastimando? Pensó un momento mientras con cuidado bajaba su uniforme por las pantorrillas después de haber luchado un rato quitándose las botas, debía hacerlo lento o el dolor por las costillas volvía a aparecer. Al lograrlo arrojó el pantalón junto con el resto de su uniforme y prosiguió a secar el agua que recorría libremente su muslo, tuvo que pausar un par de veces y respirar profundamente ¿Cómo será la isla? Divagó un rato y dirigió su mirada a la entrada de la cueva donde se percató que no estaba solo.

Ahí se encontraba ella, la princesa Diana intentaba ocultarse pero no lograba un muy buen trabajo haciéndolo. Seguro suponía que la oscuridad de la noche la cubría pero en realidad la luz de la luna la estaba delatando.

-Estoy bien, yo puedo solo- Rogers decidió romper el silencio mientras cubría su parte inferior con la toga que usaba de toalla

Vio un pequeño movimiento repentino en la figura de la princesa, como esos que obtienen los niños cuando son descubiertos a mitad de una travesura.

-Solo…asegurarme de que… no pisar el suelo- Dudó Diana en decir.

-Seguro, no me levantaré de este lugar, de hecho voy a dormir, buenas noches- Comentó el capitán moviendo su brazo como si se estuviera despidiendo.

-Buena… noche- Tardó en decir ella mientras su figura se desaparecía en las sombras.

Steve decidió colocarse la otra toga antes de que ella volviera a asomarse, no evitaba mucho el frio pero era mucho mejor que su uniforme mojado. Rompió un pedazo de la prenda que utilizó para secarse y con este se hizo un vendaje en su tobillo herido el cual estaba hinchándose.

-Procuraré dormir, ya mañana buscaré como volver- dijo en voz baja y suavemente se recostó sobre su lecho de madera, que aunque sería más cómoda la arena de la cueva debía resistir por el momento.

Pasó un tiempo en el que Steve con los ojos cerrados deambulaba por sus pensamientos buscando una respuesta que le explicara como terminó en ese lugar pero no encontraba nada ¿En qué tipo de misión estaba? ¿Se encontraba solo? ¿Fue exitosa? Tenía tantas preguntas pero ninguna se respondió ya que el sueño finalmente se apoderó de su cuerpo.

El sonido del viento golpeando con sus oídos era muy fuerte, se encontraba agarrado de un brazo a una pequeña aeronave, sobre esta se encontraba Bucky -¡Lo siento Cap!- se encontraba diciendo y ocurrió una gran explosión, las llamas y el humo cubrieron a Bucky quien seguía repitiendo que lo sentía. Rogers vio como todo el avión se convertía en una nube de fuego y perdió el lugar de donde se estaba sujetando pero en lugar de caer quedó flotando en el aire sin poderse mover solo viendo como el humo y el fuego formaban la máscara característica que cubría el rostro del Barón Zemo.

–Llegaste muy tarde Capitán América- Dijo el rostro de fuego mientras se acercaba

El calor era intenso, Steve estaba sudando. El humo y el fuego se movían nuevamente en esta ocasión formando un cráneo en llamas, pero no era uno cualquiera, era el semblante de Red Skull el que se había formado y quien después de mirarlo despectivamente empezó a reírse, el aire que exhalaba también poseía un gran calor y quemaba el cuerpo del capitán. Intentó resistir y mirar directamente al rostro de su enemigo, sentía como las gotas que transpiraba viajaban por su frente, la figura en llamas dejó de reír y luego habló en una voz que resonó como un trueno.

-¡Hail HYDRA!-

De un gran espasmo despertó el capitán Rogers, pero se sentía más debilitado que antes. A duras penas podía ver la luz de la mañana que iluminaba totalmente a la cueva, no podía levantarse y el calor que lo sofocaba en el sueño aun cubría su cuerpo. Tosió fuertemente un par de veces e intento cubrirse de la luz con su brazo, estaba enfermo y tenía fiebre.


	3. II

Solo era curiosidad, nada más. Nunca había visto a un hombre de verdad, solo aquellos dibujos que su madre la reina Hipólita poseía en las vasijas de su cuarto. Muchas veces cuando salía el tema con otras amazonas hablaban de como imaginaban que eran los hombres, algunas decían que tenían piel azul, otras que tenían 4 brazos y dos corazones, también había escuchado que podían lanzar rayos de los ojos, que tenían cuerpos tan resistentes como el metal y que en su entrepierna poseían una de las serpientes de la Gorgona.

Steve no le había permitido comprobar el último mito ya que todo lo demás no parecía nada de lo que las otras amazonas decían, ¿Por qué la eludió tanto? ¿Acaso si es verdad? ¿Es posible que los hombres sean como la Quimera? Todo esto se lo preguntaba la princesa Diana en su camino a casa después de despedirse de Steve por última vez, cuando fue descubierta por él a la entrada de la cueva.

Sinceramente no deseaba volver a sus aposentos, ¿Cada cuánto es posible encontrarse con un hombre? Si le cuenta la verdad a su madre ¿Se lo permitiría tener si lo cuida y lo alimenta? No, seguramente lo intentaría matar, ella es muy estricta con esas cosas y luego sería castigada por poner en riesgo a todas sus hermanas en la isla.

Todas estas preocupaciones giraban en la cabeza de Diana mientras caminaba por entre la vegetación a la luz de la luna, moviendo las hojas y ramas a sus lados hasta que llego a un camino hecho con baldosa de piedra.

-¡Princesa! ¡Ahí se encuentra!- Escuchó una voz venir de su derecha

Diana se giró y se encontró con una mujer de cabello rubio que vestía una toga tan blanca como la suya, su cuello era adornado con un collar de oro, en sus muñecas se encontraban unos brazaletes plateados, su mano izquierda sostenía una lanza y la derecha agarraba fuertemente el arnés que tenía el canguro que estaba galopando, este animal si se enderezara podría alcanzar con facilidad los 3 metros de altura.

-¡Mala! ¡Jumpa!- Dijo la princesa sonriendo pero a la vez nerviosa, decidió quedarse de pie donde estaba mientras esperaba que su amiga se acercara.

-Princesa, la he estado buscando por todos lados, su señora madre la reina Hipólita se encuentra muy preocupada- Dijo la joven deteniendo al animal cerca a Diana.

-Lo siento, decidí pasar un día en la playa y luego me quedé dormida en la arena. Acabo de despertar y me dirigía a donde mi madre.- Mintió Diana evitando tener contacto con los ojos de Mala, para hacerlo se acercó a abrazar y acariciar a la enorme bestia -¿Cómo te encuentras Jumpa?- le decía cambiando su tono de voz, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño -¿Cómo lograste que mi Kanga te hiciera caso? – Dirigió su mirada a Mala esperando haber logrado cambiar la conversación.

-Sencillo, también se encontraba preocupada por ti- Respondió Mala mientras se movía un poco hacia atrás y señalándole a Diana el espacio que había dejado libre.

La princesa acepto la invitación y se subió sobre su fiel kanga, agarró el arnés y retomo el camino a su hogar. Claro que Jumpa estaba preocupada, en la mañana Diana se había escabullido a donde esta criatura que la ha acompañado tantos años y se despidió de ella abrazándola un rato. Muchos creen que los animales no entienden lo que se les dice pero Diana está segura de que si y así mismo responden a nuestros sentimientos.

En el camino hablaron un rato recordando ocasiones donde de pequeñas jugaban al escondite por el palacio o por la plaza y lo mucho que se asemejaba a la situación de ese día. También hablaron de lo bien que estaba entrenado y cuidado Jumpa no por ser el kanga de la princesa sino por la paciencia, dedicación y amor que ella le ha dado.

-Claro, soy es muy buena cuidando animales y si logré que un pequeño kanga creciera hasta ser uno ejemplar ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser cuidar a un hombre? Han de ser lo mismo- Comenzó a divagar Diana en sus pensamientos e hinchando su pecho con orgullo –seguro si le recuerdo a mi madre esto, me permita quedarme con Steve. Si no le agrada mucho su excéntrica apariencia entonces yo podría hacerle una cama con heno en el establo de kangas y le pediría a Jumpa que lo cuide pues es tan débil… Y si aún no llega a aceptarlo podría entrenarlo, oh todas las amazonas seguro se sorprenderán al ver un hombre capaz de dar la mano y ahí mi madre tendría que ceder ante la presión de todas, ¡Es un plan perfecto!- Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Diana.

-¿Tan feliz te hace enfrentar a la reina? Estaba muy enojada cuando me envió a buscarte princesa.

-¡Oh! No es eso, solo me alegra que vinieras por mí, Mala.

Claro, ¿Cómo no pensó en eso antes? La reina Hipólita de seguro se encuentra muy enojada con ella por desaparecer todo el día sin decir nada, no es prudente mencionarle que tiene a un hombre escondido en una cueva en la isla.

-¿Tienes idea lo preocupada que estaba?- La reina se encontraba furiosa.

Fueron las primeras palabras que su madre le dijo apenas entro al palacio, lo cual hizo sola después de despedirse de su amiga Mala y pedirle que llevara a Jumpa al establo. Estaba segura del espectáculo que ocurriría y no deseaba que lo presenciara otra persona.

-No te creo ni una palabra- Dijo Hipólita en una voz fría después de que Diana le contase la misma mentira con la que engaño a Mala ¿Cómo lo supo? Siempre la descubría cuando intentaba engañar con alguna historia ¿Acaso también tiene una bendición de los dioses para descubrir siempre la verdad?

-No quiero discutir al respecto, solo deseo ir a mi habitación- Dijo la princesa intentando eludir la conversación

-¡Nada de eso! Es muy peligroso- La reina interrumpió su salida colocándosele en frente

Diana la miró atentamente a los ojos, en ocasiones si ha escuchado que el parecido físico con su madre era tremendo pero pocas veces se había puesto a pensarlo. Aunque su madre ha guiado a las amazonas desde el día de su creación, realmente no aparenta tantos años y podría ser confundida con la hermana mayor de la princesa, claro si optara por deshacerse de ese estilo de peinado tan antiguo y no usara tantos accesorios decorando su vestido que ese día era rojo.

-Madre, mi reina, lamento contradecirte pero no existe ningún peligro- intento mantener una voz calmada, comprendía que el amor de su madre la llevaba a preocuparse siempre por el bienestar de ella –Después de todo solo vivimos nosotras en la isla y tengo las bendiciones de los dioses para defenderme a mí misma en el caso que salga algún peligro en los arboles cuando desee salir a caminar.

-Hija, no entiendes- La voz de la reina mostró preocupación, cogió de la mano a la princesa y la llevo a sus aposentos, al entrar se dirigieron a un gran espejo.

Diana pocas veces entraba al cuarto de Hipólita y una de las razones era ese espejo, la reina puede activarlo y por medio de este obtener imágenes del mundo del hombre. Entonces recordó ocasiones cuando era pequeña y comentaba que quería conocer que existía más allá del mar, después de un par de regaños su madre la castigaba mostrándole imágenes de la decadencia de ese mundo y como las mujeres no eran más que esclavas bajo la voluntad del hombre.

-Madre, por favor, no deseo ver las imágenes de siempre- Diana demostró su inconformidad.

-No hija, esta ocasión es un tema de gran importancia.

Moviendo la mano en un patrón la reina activó el espejo y empezaron a surgir imágenes de destrucción y muerte.

-No veo la diferencia- La princesa pensaba que nuevamente se encontraba siendo castigada.

-Deseaba mantenerlo en secreto pero, observa bien- Comentó Hipólita señalando al cielo que se observaba en el espejo –No lleva mucho tiempo, pero el hombre ya tiene el conocimiento para volar… y como era de esperarse lo está utilizando para destruirse a sí mismo. Hija, con ese conocimiento podrían descubrir la localización de nuestro hogar y entiendes que podría pasar si tan solo un hombre llegase a pisar el suelo de nuestra isla.

-Perderemos la bendición de Afrodita- Dijo la princesa

-Y perderías las otras bendiciones que te hacen quien eres hija mía- Le recordó la reina y moviendo en brazo de forma horizontal frente al espejo empezó a cambiar las imágenes que se veían en este –Seriamos dominadas en un momento y destruidas física y espiritualmente por el salvajismo del hombre- se veían imágenes de niñas muertas, de mujeres encadenadas y antes de que Hipólita hiciera que el espejo volviera solo a dar su función de reflejar se alcanzó a observar una gran habitación donde estaban mujeres jóvenes y ancianas desnudas llorando, no tenían cabello y se alcanzaba a observar unas marcas en sus brazos –Sé que siempre te lo he dicho, pero esta ocasión estoy muy preocupada. Debemos cuidarnos aún más.

Diana le dio la razón, mientras más pronto la reina sintiera que ganaba la conversación, más pronto podría la princesa ir a su habitación. Le deseó buena noche y salió en dirección a su recinto, confiaba en lo que le decía Hipólita pero se volvió un tema aburrido ya que siempre era repetido desde que tenía memoria, Steve no parecía un hombre peligroso ¿Será posible que existan más como él? Nunca lo sabrá si no sale de la isla. Una fantasía con la que ella había soñado desde temprana edad es viajar y conocer el mundo del hombre, sabiendo los posibles peligros a los que se enfrentará pensaba que era mejor conocerlo y juzgarlo por cuenta propia que por las experiencias de su reina. Podría preguntarle al hombre que rescató más información sobre ese mundo ¡Claro! Es lo primero que hará apenas despierte y si todo sale bien podrá retomar su fallido plan de escape, siendo uno de ellos de seguro la puede guiar al mundo de los hombres y en agradecimiento enseñarle el lugar.

Diana se encontraba alegremente perdida en sus pensamientos cuando entró a su habitación y rápidamente se acostó bajo las mantas de seda de su cama, con la cabeza en una almohada rellena de plumas y mirando al techo no dejaba de pensar en el cabello rubio de Steve, aunque su color fuera el mismo que el de su amiga Mala este tenía algo especial que no podía salir de sus recuerdos ¿Era su extraño corte? ¿Qué habrá ocurrido para tener que cortarlo de esa forma en lugar de dejarlo crecer como es lo normal? Luego pasó a pensar en sus ojos, lo azules y profundos que eran, tan bellos y brillantes que ella se pudo reflejar en estos ¿Por qué pensaba esas cosas? ¿Por qué los ojos? ¿Qué tienen de maravillosos? ¡Son solo ojos! Pero aun diciéndose esto a sí misma no los podía borrar de su mente.

Ya no se sentía cómoda en la pose que decidió dormir así que empezó a girar en la cama buscando una en la que se sintiera mejor, resulto después de varios intentos que era una diagonal, pero cuando finalmente el sueño comenzaba a aparecer es su cabeza resonó una palabra.

-Steve.

No dicho con la voz de ella sino con la de él en el momento que solicitó que lo llamara así… Nuevamente no podía descansar, ahora no solo el rostro blanco, el cabello dorado con pequeños brillos dados por la luz y los ojos azules como el cielo de ese hombre daban vueltas en su cabeza, ahora también estaba su nombre y como si fuera poco era dicho por su gruesa voz. Era algo molesto, ¿Por qué no se le permitía conciliar el sueño? Puso las palmas de las manos en sus ojos como si intentara forzarlos a que se mantuvieran cerrados y entonces sintió que sus pómulos y sus cachetes se encontraban cálidos ¿Qué podría significar aquello? ¿Estaría enferma? ¿Era posible que Steve trajera alguna extraña enfermedad del mundo del hombre y la hubiese contagiado? Después de meditarlo un rato no creyó que fuese posible, así que extendió los brazos en la cama y dio un fuerte suspiro que apenas si hizo eco en su cuarto.

Se rindió en sus intentos de olvidar el rostro, en su lugar intentó imaginar completamente a su portador. Pero eran predominantes sus últimos recuerdos los cuales fueron cuando lo intentó espiar desde la entrada de la cueva un pecho plano, un brazo con músculos así como su abdomen, de seguro era un cazador. Empezó a sentir como todo su rostro emanaba calor ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué era este cosquilleo en sus brazos? Sentía el fuerte palpitar de su corazón y un extraño sentimiento de miedo al pensar en Steve, pero este miedo era muy diferente a uno que hubiese sentido antes ya que lo acompañaba una sensación cálida y placentera. Decidió volver a girar entre sus sabanas hasta sentirse cómoda y luego de varios intentos fallidos lo logró y pudo finalmente dormir.

No soñó con nada esa noche y abrió los ojos de par en par tras el primer canto de las aves, se encontraba bien descansada aunque la forma en que durmió fue con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama y tocando el suelo. Se levantó de un salto, al igual que el día anterior se despertó a pocos minutos de que saliera el sol pues el cielo oscuro se aclaraba de a poco. Después de calzarse se dirigió a la entrada de su cuarto y comenzó a abrir la puerta lentamente sin que realizara mucho sonido.

-Buenos días princesa Diana- Dijeron dos voces al tiempo acabando con el bello silencio de su escape

-¡Alejandra, Beth! Buenos días- Respondió el saludo tratando de disimular tras una sonrisa la sorpresa que se llevó -¿A qué se debe tan grata sorpresa a estas horas?.

Ambas llevaban puestas las togas blancas y los brazaletes característicos de las amazonas. Alejandra era una chica de cabello castaño y piel blanca con unos bellos ojos verdes en su cintura se podía observar una espada descansando en su funda. Beth a su izquierda poseía una piel morena y cabello tan negro como el de la princesa, en su cintura se encontraba un látigo doblado.

-La reina nos mandó a llamar anoche- comenzó a decir Beth –Nos dijo que estuviéramos a tu lado todo el día de hoy.

-Así que despertamos bien temprano y vinimos inmediatamente- Continuó Alejandra –Nadie más confiable que las mejores guerreras de toda la isla.

Claro, después de su escape el día anterior Hipólita necesitaría más ojos que vigilaran sus movimientos.

-¿Mi madre ya se ha despertado?- Preguntó la princesa

-Hace pocos minutos ha salido, parecía tener prisa- le respondió Alejandra

Esto era muy sospechoso, no tenían ninguna fecha especial para que la reina decidiera levantarse tan temprano.

-Vaya, quería comentarle algo- dijo Diana intentando actuar lo mejor que pudo -¿Vamos a buscarla?- salió caminando al pasillo pero sus dos guardias le impidieron seguir avanzando luego de un par de pasos.

-Mi princesa, sugiero que procuremos mantener la distancia de la reina Hipólita el día de hoy. Parecía de mal humor- Habló Beth –Si gusta mejor podríamos ir a la plaza.

Las sospechas de Diana crecieron, algo no andaba bien. Recordó las palabras que le había dicho su madre frente al espejo y luego se quedó pensando en ese espejo, si muestra imágenes de cualquier parte del mundo del hombre ¿Es posible que muestre cualquier parte de la isla? Y entonces sintió un frio en su pecho.

-Princesa, ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó Alejandra acercándosele

Diana las miró fijamente, sabía que se encontraba en problemas. Respiro profundamente y luego exhaló, y en un parpadeo saltó a su derecha impulsándose luego con la pared para saltar sobre sus dos guardianas todo siendo posible gracias a la velocidad de Hermes. Un golpe resonó mientras ella se encontraba en el aire y sintió como el látigo de Beth se enrollaba en sus canillas las cuales había unido para caer en el suelo sin dificultad… Quizá no fue buena idea.

Beth aplico fuerza a su arma y Diana al estar en el aire simplemente se dirigía al suelo ahora acercando primero sus brazos. Apenas sintió las baldosas chocar con su palma pudo apreciar como su otra guardiana de había acercado y aprovechando la incómoda situación agarró uno de los brazos y lo llevo a la espalda de la princesa luego sentándose allí. Ahora Diana se encontraba contra el suelo, con su mano derecha agarrada por una llave de Alejandra quien se sentó en su espalda y con las piernas atrapadas por el látigo de Beth.

Quizá hubiera sido bendecida con las habilidades de varios dioses, pero sus compañeras en los entrenamientos ya conocían sus capacidades y sabían las mejores formas de contrarrestarla, de nada sirve la fuerza bruta contra alguien que tiene un buen control de sus movimientos y que conoce los de su contrincante.

-Lo lamento princesa, son ordenes de la reina- Sonaba la voz nerviosa de quien le ejercía el agarre en el brazo

Apoyó su brazo libre sobre el suelo y ejerció toda la fuerza que le fue posible. Su cuerpo se levantó en el aire girando a un lado y arrojando a un lado a quien se sentaba en su espalda, también sentía como sus pies se liberaban, buscó la forma para colocarse de pie y salir corriendo de ahí pero cuando lo intento una fuerza en su pie izquierdo se lo impedía. Miró hacia este y se percató de que el látigo se encontraba enrollado nuevamente, siguió con la mirada a este hasta ver a Beth a quien se le notaba que hacia un gran esfuerzo para evitar que Diana escapara ¿Es en serio? ¿En qué momento lo hizo?

Alejandra se levantó y tomó una posición atacante frente a la princesa, luego inició una secuencia de golpes con sus piernas que se dirigían directo a los costados de la cabeza de su objetivo. Diana sabía que la especialidad de aquella guerrera eran sus patadas y aunque esta fuera más pequeña en estatura podría sin problemas darle un golpe en el rostro. Mientras que con sus muñecas lograba detener las patadas intercaladas que recibía, sentía como Beth halaba su látigo y empezaba a perder el equilibrio, esto no le permitía concentrarse con lo decidió detener y agarrar la pierna de Alejandra en la siguiente patada. No fue una muy brillante idea ya que ella se encontraba preparada para aquel escenario y se impulsó con la otra pierna con la cual agarró con su pantorrilla a Diana del cuello y realizando un giro rápidamente hizo que la princesa cayera nuevamente al suelo. ¡Por todos los dioses! Si no hubiera estado preocupada porque Steve fuera descubierto seguro estaría felicitando su estilo de pelea.

Suficiente, Diana agarro el látigo por donde pudo y le aplico fuerza trayéndolo hacia sí misma mientras rápidamente se volvía a incorporar. Esto trajo a Beth arrastrada como si fuera una muñeca de trapo quien no se pudo sostener más y se soltó, vaya cambio de eventos ahora la princesa poseía un arma y ella es una de las pocas amazonas que ha dominado todos los estilos de combate de la isla. Alejandra desenfundó la espada y el ruido del látigo rompió el aire, la espada salió volando y calló en el pasillo a lo lejos.

-Lo siento mucho pero debo alcanzar a mi madre- les dijo Diana enrollando con gran destreza el látigo y colocándolo en su cintura, después desapareció de la vista de ellas.

Justo antes de salir del palacio agarró un escudo del cuarto de armas, su madre iba en serio y así mismo debía responder. Moviendo sus piernas con toda la fuerza que le era posible empezaba a sentir la fuerza del viento en su cara mientras abandonaba el palacio, cruzó la plaza y en un instante se encontraba corriendo sobre la arena de la playa con la velocidad del mensajero de los dioses.

La dirección que tomó era hacia el lugar donde había dejado reposando a Steve y cuando en unos momentos vio que un grupo de amazonas cabalgando kangas compartía su mismo recorrido pudo tranquilizarse, aún estaba a tiempo y nada le había ocurrido al hombre que salvó de ahogarse.

Apretó con determinación la parte trasera del escudo, la luz del sol que estaba saliendo ya se reflejaba en su superficie lisa y plateada. En el festival de juegos que se realiza en la isla existe un evento el cual es el lanzamiento de disco al que Diana le ha tomado un gran gusto, a la ganadora de cada prueba se le permite conservar el instrumento con el que reclamó su victoria. Este era el caso de aquel escudo, la princesa decidió conservarlo en el furor de la ocasión cuando obtuvo el primer lugar y al no tener idea de qué hacer con este una vez se encontraba en el palacio optó por convertirlo en un escudo, pero era un proyecto del que se acordaba ocasionalmente y solamente lo agrandó un poco y le colocó los agarres.

Cuando estaba segura de su distancia, dobló su pierna generando un pequeño salto y estando en el aire realizó un giro el cual completó lanzando el escudo a la jinete más cercana, el sonido producido por el metal hizo que esta se girara justo en el momento de recibir el impacto y haciéndola caer del animal que montaba, el disco en lugar de quedarse ahí rebotó contra la siguiente persona y lo repitió una vez más antes quedar girando como una moneda pero en el aire, todas las que fueron golpeadas perdieron su control y golpearon el suelo con sus cuerpos posteriormente viendo a Diana como recuperaba su escudo con las dos manos y continuaba su camino sin detenerse o bajar la velocidad.

Protegiendo su rostro con el metal, embistió a la siguiente amazona dando una pirueta luego del impacto la que terminó cuando le dio una patada a su siguiente objetivo. En ese punto ya unas amazonas habían dado la vuelta y se dirigían hacia ella, repitiendo el lanzamiento del escudo obtuvo los mismos resultados con el asombroso control y rebote que generaba el disco al cual agarró en el aire.

-¡Madre! ¿Qué haces?- Gritó Diana

Se detuvo al igual que lo hicieron los kangas con excepción de los que no poseían jinete, Diana miraba atentamente a su madre quien se encontraba con las cuatro guerreras a quienes aún no atacaba, una de ellas era Mala.

-Hija, lo hago por el bien de todas- La reina le dirigió su palabra –has traído un peligro para todas, escondes un hombre en unas rocas cercanas, lo he visto con mi espejo.

Se escucharon susurros entre las amazonas, tanto las que estaban junto a la reina, como las que se estaban levantando.

-Diana, dime que no es verdad- Mala sonaba con un tono de decepción

Se dieron unos segundos de silencio.

-Madre, ¿Esperaste hasta el amanecer para tildar mi bondad como traición ante toda la isla?

-No, esperé hasta el amanecer para darle una oportunidad a que ese demonio de que muriera.

-No lo llames de esa forma, él es muy diferente a todas las historias que nos has dicho.

-Lo mismo pensé yo de Hércules y el maldito solo me veía como un objeto.

Las últimas jinetes se venían acercando a la princesa desde el inicio de la conversación pero lo hacían con cautela.

-Por favor, es por el bien de todas- dijo una de ellas

-¡Fuera de mi camino!- Se encontraba furiosa, no permitiría que acabaran con una vida que ella salvó, pero ¿Era esa la razón? ¿Acaso lo deseaba salvar porque era una conexión con el mundo más allá del mar? Diana no pensó y fue lanzando su disco metálico como ya había hecho antes y sin problemas funcionó de la misma forma, lo alcanzó antes de que tocara el suelo y embistió contra su madre.

La reina Hipólita saltó a un lado esquivando a su hija, Diana pensó en aprovechar esta situación para continuar su camino y llegar a la cueva antes pero sintió un fuerte agarre en el pie y fue directo contra el suelo. Evito un impacto grande poniendo de frente su escudo y se giró para ver que le impedía continuar, al igual que lo hizo Beth en el palacio ahora la reina utilizaba un lazo dorado con el que le tenía agarrado el pie.

-Hija te amo pero eres demasiado testaruda- Comentó la reina

-Madre, también te amo pero siempre deseas tenernos bajo tu control- ¿Cómo? No deseaba decir eso, aunque si lo ha pensado, debe ser el poder del lazo de afrodita con el que su madre la había capturado.

Diana entendía que uno de los tesoros de esa isla era el laso, el cual al capturar a alguien lo forzaba a obedecer y decir la verdad, si no lograba soltarse entonces su plan de rescate terminaba allí. Apenas observo que su madre estaba a punto de dar una orden mientras sostenía el laso, Diana agarró el látigo de su cintura y lo hizo sonar dirigiéndolo a las manos de la reina quien tras un grito soltó la dorada cuerda.

-¿¡Atacas a tu madre!?- Grito la reina llena de indignación

-¡Tú misma lo buscaste al no creer en mi juicio!- Respondió diana enrollando el laso a toda prisa y liberando su pie para no decir más cosas que la metieran en problemas colocándolo en su cintura junto también con el látigo –Lo lamento mucho, por favor perdóname- dijo pisando un borde el escudo en el suelo lo que hizo que este saltara y después de tomarlo en el aire corrió nuevamente solo dejando una nube de arena en el lugar.

Vaya que esta vez se encontraba en problemas pues desobedeció, gritó y atacó a su madre, tomó sin permiso el laso de afrodita, trajo un hombre a la isla y como si fuera poco golpeó a las amazonas entre ellas su mejor amiga para defender a este desconocido ¿Por qué decidió pasar por tantos problemas por un hombre? Llena de desconcierto y un poco de enojo una lágrima salió de su ojo pero al llegar a su destino la limpió antes de entrar, más le valía a Steve apreciar todos sus esfuerzos.

Se acercó al lecho de madera y en este vio a aquel hombre de cabello rubio que aún no abría los ojos, respiraba fuertemente y se encontraba sudando. Se acercó a este y con preocupación sintió la frente con su mano, estaba muy caliente ¿A esto se refería su madre con que estaba esperando que muriera? ¿Acaso le hizo algo? No podía quedarse ahí, en esos momentos seguramente las amazonas ya habrían retomado su camino y no podría defenderlo de todas sus lanzas y flechas, debía llevarlo a otro lugar.

Tomó el laso de afrodita de su cintura, al ser más largo que el látigo le permitió realizar unos nudos en este. Recordando los amarres que le enseñaron para poder cargar leña los imitó y ajustó a Steve a su espalda sujetado por la cuerda dorada. El cálido respirar de él lo podía sentir en la nuca lo cual la hizo sentir una extraña sensación en el cuerpo que le puso la piel de gallina. En entrenamientos a veces había que tenido que sentir el sudor de sus compañeras de batalla contra su propio cuerpo pero por alguna extraña razón la transpiración de Steve que le humedecía el vestido la hacía sentir muy extraña como si por alguna razón perdiera fuerzas ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Intentó no pensar en ello pero el aroma que emanaba el cuerpo del hombre a su espalda le hizo perder la concentración, era leve pero fuerte al tiempo, dulce pero salado, desagradable pero al tiempo agradable ¿Qué ocurría? El día anterior no se fijó en ello, ¿Es alguna clase de poder de los hombres? Ninguna historia de las que había escuchado hablaba de algo así. Recordó entonces que no tardarían en llegar los kangas así que salió corriendo del lugar.

En instantes llegó al puerto, si cogía un bote podría escapar pero habían varias guerreras con arcos y flechas hablando entre sí, si tomaba uno seguro la podrían alcanzar esos proyectiles o las amazonas nadando y solo implicaría dificultades para Steve que fue justamente la razón por la cual decidió no utilizar la pequeña balsa en la cueva.

Las curanderas en la isla no le ayudarían y si no lograba escapar por agua lo haría por aire. Con toda velocidad llego al lugar donde se encontraban todos los aviones de la isla, aunque solo fuesen utilizados para viajar de un lado a otro dentro de esta se tenía teorizado que podrían alcanzar el mundo del hombre con rapidez.

-Esperaba que vinieras aquí- Se escuchó una voz femenina de una figura que salía por el lado del avión que le pertenecía a Diana.

-Mala, lo siento. Steve se encuentra enfermo- Le dijo a su amiga –Necesita medicina del mundo del hombre.

-¿Steve? Vaya que te has encariñado, hasta le has puesto nombre- Se le acercó caminando lentamente –Pero amiga ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos de conocernos?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- daba unos pasos hacia atrás

-Princesa…no… Diana, conozco cual ha sido tu sueño desde pequeña ¿Crees que lo destruiré ahora que tienes un boleto hacia este?

Diana estaba confundida abrió sus ojos de par en par intentando asimilar aquellas palabras.

-Tu avión tiene apenas unas mudas de ropa y una jarra de vino, fue todo lo que pude traer cono tan poco tiempo- Reía Mala mientras le señalaba el camino a la nave –Si deseas más, tendrás que volver… prométeme que volverás- Su voz empezó a quebrarse en un intento de aguantar la tristeza que la estaba consumiendo.

-¡Gracias!- Exclamó la princesa abrazando a su amiga, en ese movimiento el brazo de Steve se encontró con el de Mala.

-¡Ah! ¡Me ha tocado! Esa cosa me ha tocado- Comentaba desagrada mientras se soltaba –Ahora fuera, fuera, déjalo en su hogar y no lo vuelvas a traer- movía la mano en una señal –Yo miraré que le digo a tu madre, por ahora cuídate mucho.

Diana sonrió y se subió al avión, soltó a Steve y lo colocó en el asiento del copiloto, ella luego tomó el mando. Se cerró la puerta y la nave comenzó a flotar, por la ventana vio a su amiga moviendo las manos y se despidió de ella una última vez, el rugido del mecanismo se extendió por los cielos, se encontraba volando en dirección a su gran fantasía. No podía creerlo, el corazón se le había acelerado y tras presionar un par de interruptores el avión activó su tecnología de camuflaje y en el aire se volvió invisible.


	4. III

-¡JAJAJAJA!- Sonaba fuerte una voz masculina.

La risa se esparcía por todo el cuarto. El rostro tranquilamente dormido de Steve pronto realizó un cambio de expresión a una de desagrado, estaba soñando algo interesante pero por ese sonido que lo empezó a despertar lo había olvidado ¿Qué era? Intentaba recordar pero solo una imagen de estar sentado dentro de una especie extraña de avión era lo que obtenía.

-¡JUAJUAJUA! ¡JAJAJA!- La fuerte voz continuaba.

Steve muy molesto abrió los ojos, la luz del sol entraba por las ventanas junto a una brisa que le permitía a las cortinas ondear. Era un cuarto blanco con unos destellos celestes en las paredes, se encontraba acostado sobre una cama muy cómoda y arropado con mantas delgadas de un color verde pastel, a su lado derecho junto a las ventanas pero en diagonal a la cabecera hacia un rincón se encontraba un cilindro plateado que sostenía una bolsa casi vacía de un líquido similar al agua, de esta pequeña bolsa salía un delgado tubo que se extendía hasta terminar en su brazo.

-¡OH JAJAJA!- Nuevamente sonaba a su lado izquierdo.

Se giró para poder ver al hombre ruidoso pero una cortina se encontraba allí impidiéndoselo y dividiendo el cuarto por la mitad, Steve siguió el pedazo de tela con la mirada y hacia donde se encontraban sus pies. Allí colocado sobre una repisa junto a la pared reposaba uno de esos modernos televisores que tenían color, muy pocas veces Steve tenía la oportunidad de ver la televisión ya que desde la muerte de sus padres lo máximo que había logrado conseguir era un pequeño radio en mal estado pero que aún funcionaba para poder escuchar las radionovelas de la tarde. En el aparato ese se veían unos dibujos de un pato negro saltando y en huida de un buitre con uniforme militar, un pensamiento apareció en su mente ¿Será que si hubiese seguido estudiando ilustración estaría haciendo dibujos en color para la televisión? Hace tiempo antes del suero del súper soldado pensó que lograría ser un gran escritor y artista de historietas, sorprendente como el destino cambia lo que uno cree que será la vida. El pato de color negro había sido colocado en un cañón y después de ser disparado cae en un discurso público dado por un Hitler también de caricatura que hablaba balbuceos en alemán y decía cosas ridículas como "Mein Heineken".

-¡Mein Heineken! ¡JUAJUAJUAJUA!- Partió en risas nuevamente esa voz detrás de la cortina y al parecer casi se ahoga cuando el animal en la pantalla sacó un martillo ridículamente grande y golpeó al líder nazi en la cabeza.

-Amigo, estoy intentando descansar- Finalmente decidió decir pero ¿Intentando descansar? Ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba o cómo demonios llego ahí ¿No estaba en una cueva en una isla de solo mujeres? De seguro eso era lo que estaba soñando, el paraíso para cualquier hombre.

-Oh, Rogers ¿Ya despertaste?- Le fue respondido y una mano movió la cortina.

Era una persona a los inicios de sus 30 años de edad, de cabello castaño a quien unos vendajes le cubrían el ojo izquierdo y se encontraba en una cama igual a la de él, observándolo detenidamente logró ver el rostro del coronel Nick Fury, un amigo suyo y con el que no se veía frente a frente como desde mediados de 1941 porque había sido seleccionado para ir a Hawái con las fuerzas de Pearl Harbor, escuchó que había ascendido rápidamente a coronel y lo comprobó cuando se convirtió en el que lo enviaba a misiones solamente comunicándose entre ellos por cartas o radio.

-¡Nick! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, aunque no tenía idea de donde se encontraba.

-¡Ja! Rogers, yo debería preguntar eso ¿No se supone estabas en Europa?

Guardó silencio por un momento, ¿No están en Europa? ¿Cómo es posible? En ningún momento salió del lugar, lo que dice su amigo no tiene sentido pero antes de poder decir algo el coronel en un tono triste le dijo:

-Muchacho, lo siento tanto. No tenía idea de que era una trampa hecha para ti, debí investigar más a fondo en lugar de enviarte como era lo que estaban esperando.-La voz se le empezaba a quebrantar evitando romper en llanto-Juré que estabas muerto y lo peor es que había sido un error mío. Esta maldita guerra me ha arrebatado las personas importantes para mí, primero con lo que sufrimos en Pearl Harbor después del ataque de esos endemoniados japoneses y luego en el hospital de Normandía cuando esa bomba acabó con la persona que amaba. Rogers, gracias al cielo estás vivo, me encontraba tan preocupado que tampoco vi venir el atentado que me tenían preparado cuando volví aquí a los estados unidos…

Steve fue invadido por la tristeza cuando lo escuchó, sabía que logro salir vivo de Hawái y que no deseó estar más tiempo allí aunque aún están en guerra así que se fue a Inglaterra por donde estuvo un tiempo y se pudieron volver a contactar, una ocasión recibió de parte de Fury una carta donde le comentaba que llevaba ya un tiempo en una relación con una chica llamada Pamela y que estaba buscando el momento perfecto para proponerle matrimonio, ya tenía el anillo listo y si la respuesta era positiva deseaba que él fuera el padrino… Parece que ya no ocurrirá, una lástima pues le hubiera gustado conocer a la chica que cautivó al coronel.

¿Debería decir algo? Pensó Steve Quizá no sea prudente, comentó algo de un atentado que de seguro es por lo que se encuentra vendado, me gustaría saber que decirle en esta ocasión para hacerle sentir mejor

-Y recuerda, tú también puedes ser un héroe- Decía el televisor y en este se veía al capitán América y un grupo de señoritas con falda azul que tenían estampado de estrellas blancas y una especie de corsé rojo bailando y cantando juntos.

-No recuerdo haber hecho eso- Dijo Steve confundido

-Por supuesto que no.- Comentó su amigo – Ese bailarín de ahí es Daniel Sousa.

-Pensé que la fórmula del súper soldado ya no existía.

-Soldado si, ¿Súper? Para nada. Sousa es solamente una imagen que se utiliza para darle energías y pensamientos positivos a los ciudadanos y soldados.

-¿Cómo? ¿No es suficiente con lo que hago?

-Claro que lo es muchacho, no entiendes. El capitán América es algo mucho más que un soldado con capacidades sobre humanas, es un símbolo de esperanza de que podemos ganar esta guerra. Los hombres lo miran y desean ser como el, las mujeres lo miran y desean que se convierta en su esposo, es un héroe de verdad. Pero no solamente le puedes dar a las personas noticias de guerra, se debe mostrar una cara más amable que mantenga arriba sus ánimos para seguir sus vidas día a día sin miedo sabiendo que están siendo protegidos. Ahí es donde entra Sousa quien es solo un soldado que tiene una contextura y un mentón parecido al tuyo, podrá no tener tus habilidades pero tiene la misión de mantener tranquilo a todo el país y es un gran apoyo en el caso de que… bueno, de que el verdadero capitán América muriera, las personas no entrarían en pánico.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esto ocurriendo sin que yo supiera?- Se notaba que Steve estaba molesto con el tema, entendía las razones pero se le debió haber informado al respecto

-Aproximadamente un año si no estoy mal, lamento no decirte antes pero no encontraba como hacerlo.

-Una carta pudo ser un buen medio…- No pensaba ponerse a discutir por ello, la funcionalidad era buena pero no entendía porque se lo ocultaron por un año ni porque le molestaba algo tan simple.

En la pantalla luego bailando junto a Sousa se encontraba un chico de alrededor de 12 años de edad quien llevaba puesto el traje de Bucky.

-Ese de ahí es un chico de circo, Boston Brand creo que se llama- Señaló Nick a la pantalla –Muy buen acróbata para ser tan pequeño, mismo ejercicio de inspiración pero dirigido a los niños, además ¿Quién es el capitán América sin su fiel asistente Bucky?... oh perdón- Nick cubrió su boca con la mano – Lo siento, es una frase que me ha salido por inercia. Una desgracia lo ocurrido con Barnes…

-¿Qué ha ocurrido con Bucky?- Steve abrió los ojos de par en par

-Vamos Rogers, ¿Crees que no me duele? - Decía Nick- Pobre chico, aún no cumplía los 21 pero de corazón ya era todo un hombre y yo arruiné su vida enviándolo contigo a esa misión.

Entonces recordó el incidente con el avión y la bomba, como lucharon en el aire para intentar desactivarla pero fue totalmente en vano. Sintió una línea fría bajar por su espalda y como unas gotas de sudor se le empezaron a formar en la frente, el joven Barnes había recibido directamente el impacto de la bomba cuando estaban en el aire y el capitán América no pudo hacer nada para salvarlo. No podía creerlo, con sus ojos veía en el televisor a ese niño, Bucky era solo un poco mayor cuando se conocieron y lo forzara a convertirse en su compañero después que descubriera su identidad secreta. Al principio Steve no deseaba ir al campo de batalla seguido por un niño de 15 años pero sus superiores junto al muchacho demostraron que era tan capaz como cualquier adulto de participar en la guerra, eso fue hace cuatro años. A mitad de un conflicto armado también luchas para que el corazón no se te endurezca aunque ver morir a alguien es el pan de cada día. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y luego lo exhalo con fuerza intentando calmar el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, parpadeó varias veces para que el líquido formado en la parte inferior de su rango de visión se esparciera por todo el ojo, pero lo que logró fue que unas lágrimas salieran.

-¿Es posible que al igual que yo hubiera sobrevivido?- Preguntó en busca de alguna respuesta que lo tranquilizara

-Es una posibilidad, por ahora está desaparecido en acción. Esperemos que también vuelva en los brazos de un bombón envuelto en sábanas blancas.

Steve se levantó de un golpe quedando sentado en la cama.

-¿Dónde está ella?- Preguntó. Así que no era un sueño. Por eso parecía tan real.

-Oye calma, le preguntas al que no es- Le dijo Nick –No tengo idea de donde esté ahora, la última vez que la vi fue hace dos días cuando llegué al hospital a que me sacaran el trozo de metal que cayó en mi ojo después del atentado que me hicieron.

-¿Te cayó un pedazo de metal? No, ¿¡Dos días!?- Steve sentía que el cerebro estaba a punto de estallarle, mucha información estaba llegando al tiempo, Bucky muy seguramente está muerto, se encontraba en un hospital de Estados Unidos cuando su accidente ocurrió cerca a Inglaterra, la mujer que le salvo la vida no se encontraba, un amigo que no veía hace 3 años estaba a su lado mal herido y llevaba dos días inconsciente.

-Sí y por la noche no dejas dormir con tus balbuceos, menos mal te considero un amigo o te hubiera sacado a patadas. Eso es lo que me gano por solicitar que nos dejaran en la misma habitación.

-Necesito hablar con ella y agradecerle.

-Tranquilo Romeo… ¿O prefieres Julieta? Después de todo era ella quien te cargaba en sus brazos. Solicité que se contactaran con Howard Stark así que seguramente se encuentre con él, así que cálmate y aprovecha este momento para olvidar todo viendo televisión aquí conmigo.

-¿Howard Stark?- Steve Llevaba años sin escuchar ese nombre, era el de uno de los involucrados en el proyecto del suero del súper soldado. No lo conoció muy bien pero tenía el vago recuerdo de que era un chico genio presumido -No puedo seguir aquí, deseo verla nuevamente antes de retomar mis labores en la guerra.

Se salió de la cama, vio que su tobillo estaba vendado pero no le produjo ningún dolor al colocarlo en el suelo, de hecho ya no le dolía nada. Retiró el pequeño tubo con el que le administraban suero en el brazo y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera un momento!- Nick siguió su ejemplo y también se levantó –No puedes irte así de sencillo, no sabes ni a donde ir.

-Primero me contactaré con Howard a partir de ahí mirare que hago- Dijo Steve saliendo del cuarto

Detrás de él y siguiéndole el paso salió del cuarto su amigo el coronel Fury.

-¿Y crees que va a salir debajo de la roca donde se está escondiendo para ayudarte?- Preguntó Nick mientras caminaban por el pasillo

Solo llevaban puestas unas batas de pacientes de las que tienen abertura en la espalda, sus pies descalzos sentían el frio piso del lugar.

-Lo hizo por ti ¿No es así?- Comentó Steve.

-Rogers no entiendes por lo que ha pasado, actualmente intenta descansar lejos de todo este mundo.

-Tendrá que dar un espacio en su agenda para atenderme.

Llegaron a una recepción donde una enfermera tuvo una discusión con ellos con respecto a la razón de porque no estaban en cama, tras unos minutos de la conversación la señora que quizá tenía unos 40 años de edad cedió a otorgarles una llamada con la condición de que regresarían al cuarto a reposar a lo cual no tuvieron más opción que acceder. Steve descolgó la bocina y de esta sonó una amable voz.

-Buenas Tar… - la voz se cortó cuando Nick colocó su dedo en el lugar donde antes reposaba la bocina.

-Déjame a mí –Le dijo Nick tomando el teléfono -Buenas Tardes Operadora, por favor me comunica con Dominic Cooper en Nueva York.

Tras una conversación con una persona llamada Jarvis y comentando el proceso de recuperación de su ojo, dijo algo de estar con el súper soldado y que estarían esperando, después de eso colgó.

-Bueno ahora por favor de vuelta a su habitación- Ordenó la señora tomando el teléfono

Un grupo de enfermeras llegaron, unas los tomaron del brazo y otras empujaban su espalda, Nick sin problemas entró en una charla con ellas pero Steve no supo cómo hacerlo y solo se dejó guiar. Pequeñas risas y susurros escapaban de ellas en el camino, al llegar a la habitación se despidieron pidiendo el favor de que volvieran a la cama y cerraron la puerta, una pequeña brisa de aire se produjo y Rogers sintió como pasaba por su espalda fue hasta este punto donde finalmente se percató de que no tenía nada puesto bajo la bata ¿Habrán visto algo tras la abertura trasera? El rostro se le puso como un tomate.

-¿Pasa algo Rogers?- Dijo Nick quien ya estaba en cama – ¿Volvió la fiebre?

-No es nada- mencionó dirigiéndose a su cama de tal forma que no se le viera la espalda ¿Por eso las que más susurraban o reían eran las que se encontraban detrás de ellos? Quizá solo fueran ideas tontas suyas, seguramente hablaban de otras cosas.

En el tiempo de espera tuvieron una charla para estar al día en la vida de cada uno, Steve mencionó las victorias y derrotas en batalla y todos aquellos momentos donde pensó que sería su último día pero de todas formas continuaba. Nick habló sobre Pamela y como perderla había sido la mayor tragedia que la guerra le ha dejado.

-Aún sueño con ella- dijo Fury en un tono apagado –Solo deseaba salir de Europa lo más pronto posible para no deprimirme, pero por ese afán terminé condenando a Barnes. Un día después de llegar acá pensaba tomar rumbo a una de las instalaciones militares pero resulto haber una bomba en uno de nuestros carros, dos soldados murieron y uno de los pedazos del vehículo saltó a mi rostro, procuré esquivarlo pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido- tocaba con suavidad su ojo vendado –Siento que he traído el caos conmigo cuando volví, pero un evento así no tiene mucho sentido… tendré que investigarlo a fondo.

-Nick, perdimos y perderemos varios seres queridos en esta guerra- intentó animarlo Steve –Pero está en nuestras manos vivir por ellos y evitar que otros sufran el mismo destino.

-Ugh, esa actitud me repugna- Bromeó –Hablando de seres queridos, ¿De dónde has sacado a esa mujer que te trajo? Cuando llegué al hospital andaba por los pasillos cargándote pidiendo que te curaran, hablando de eso bajo tu cama está el vestido blanco que usabas.

-¿En serio? Gracias. Y es una toga.

-Como digas, mira son tus gustos y respeto eso. En fin, si no es porque le señalo uno de los afiches del capitán América ni me dejaba acercar, además que era difícil de entender, hablaba muy mal el inglés y esa altura por dios sin duda es extranjera. Antes de entrar a operación pedí que llamaran a Howard para informarle que estabas vivo. Pensé que vendría por ti pero cuando desperté de la anestesia resultó que no fue así…

Transcurrió una hora en la cual vieron un rato la televisión y cuando se aburrieron empezaron a contar anécdotas ocurridas en batalla lo que terminó convirtiéndose en un tema sobre Bucky por quien oraron y le dieron un minuto de silencio. Les fue traído un desayuno al cuarto el cual consumieron con gusto, Rogers sentía que no había comido en años aunque le fue informado que le fueron dadas sopas cuando estaba con fiebre y que las podía sorber. Luego de quedar solos nuevamente, Nick insistió hasta que Steve termino contándole sobre cómo fue su encuentro con Diana.

-Basura, ¡Si no me quieres contar solo dilo!- Comentó Fury cuando la historia llegó a la parte donde Rogers se puso la toga y procedió a dormir.

-Te juro que fué lo que pasó.

-Princesas mágicas de una isla de ensueño, vamos Rogers esperaba algo mejor de ti para que…

Toc, toc. Sonó la puerta y luego se abrió.

-Buenas Tardes caballeros- Una figura había entrado a la habitación.

-¡Jarvis! Ya era hora- lo recibió Nick hablándole desde su cama

Así que él era Jarvis, por alguna razón cuando escuchó a Nick hablando por teléfono pensó que Jarvis sería una mujer, pero en realidad era un hombre delgado quien ya tenía unas entradas en su cabeza, llevaba puesto un chaleco negro sobre su camisa blanca la cual adornaba su cuello con un corbatín. El coronel los presentó, era Edwin Jarvis, un campeón de boxeo que ahora trabajaba para Howard Stark como su fiel mayordomo.

-Curioso cambio- mencionó Steve pensativo

-Si bueno, cosas pasaron- Comentó Edwin en un tono alegre –Pero mi trabajo con el señor Stark es grandioso y estoy muy agradecido al respecto. Les he traído un cambio de ropa y si gustan ya podríamos salir del hospital.

-Serán ustedes- Acomodaba Nick su almohada –Pienso aprovechar este momento para liberar mi mente viendo la pantalla y descansar pero te acepto la muda de ropa, Rogers por otro lado sí desea salir ya.

Steve no pensó en discutir su decisión, tan solo verle las vendas de la cara podía entender porque deseaba quedarse. Así que se cambió al traje azul oscuro que le habían traído, se colocó una camisa azul clara y unos tirantes negros, Jarvis solicitó que vistiera la corbata de seda que le había traído pues el traje completo era un regalo. Después de luchar un rato con esta, el mayordomo le ayudó a colocársela… podrá saber luchar con su vida en juego pero el nudo de la corbata contra su cuello lo consideraba una pesadilla hecha realidad.

-¿Cómo supieron que no tenía una muda de ropa?- inquirió Steve

-Hace dos días estuvimos aquí y vimos tu lamentable estado- dijo el mayordomo – menos mal la señorita Diana lo había ayudado.

-Diana, ¿Está con ustedes?

-Sí, el Sr. Stark le ha estado sirviendo de tutor, entendemos que es… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Extranjera.

Rogers de dirigió a donde Fury y se despidió de un apretón de manos deseándole suerte y que ojalá pronto se volvieran a encontrar. Tomó la toga blanca bajo la cama donde antes reposaba mientras el hombre delgado se despedía, salieron con Jarvis del hospital y entraron en un carro de modelo Pontiac Streamliner de color negro. En el camino Edwin comentó lo alegre que estaba de conocer al capitán América pues era un gran admirador.

-No se preocupe, su identidad secreta está a salvo conmigo- Dijo sonriendo

Identidad secreta, Steve no se había puesto a pensar mucho al respecto sobre eso, en realidad no era tan secreta después de todo pues los superiores militares, los científicos que hicieron parte en el proyecto del súper soldado y otras personas involucradas sabían quién era. En el camino preguntó sobre Diana y Jarvis le comentó que fue una persona a quien hablarle al principio fue muy difícil, en especial por su desconfianza a los hombres.

-Nos comentaron que te había traído en brazos al lugar- Comentó Jarvis mientras giraba el volante para tomar una curva –No lo creíamos posible pero luego vimos su contextura y estatura a lo cual el Sr. Stark asumió que era un resultado del suero del súper soldado que alguno de la competencia intentó replicar por lo cual debíamos investigar a fondo pero se mantenía alejada de todos los hombres, parecía algo confundida o asustada… – El automóvil entró a un túnel el cual duró apenas un par de minutos- cuando nos percatamos como miraba un afiche del capitán América que tenía en sus manos, fue un punto de inicio de conversación al que entramos mostrándole algunas tarjetas de mi colección.

-¿Tarjetas?

-Así es. – Edwin, soltó la mano derecha del timón un momento para buscar en su bolsillo una billetera la cual abrió y de su contenido sacó una pequeña tarjeta que puso en frente de su invitado.

Steve cogió el pequeño pedazo de cartón y lo observo un momento, tenía muy bien dibujada una figura del capitán América realizando un saludo militar, el detalle era asombroso con unos colores muy vivos. Le dio la vuelta y en el reverso se encontraba una descripción del saludo, un sello de la imprenta y en la parte superior izquierda un número dentro de una estrella blanca.

-¿Cero, cero, siete?- Preguntó Rogers mostrándole al conductor.

-Sí, son como ciento cincuenta tarjetas coleccionables aunque hay rumores que dicen que son más. Pero con la poca producción debido a la guerra se han vuelto muy raras de encontrar.

Volvió el mismo sentimiento de incomodidad que se generó cuando vio a Sousa bailando… en parte se sentía halagado por convertirse en un símbolo tan querido por muchos, pero al tiempo sentía que su imagen servía también como un negocio sobre el cual no tenía ni una pizca de información. Devolvió la tarjeta y esta fue guardada en la billetera nuevamente.

-Fue una persona difícil de manejar.- continuó Jarvis su historia –Pero tras un par de horas logramos convencerla de venir con nosotros como una invitada mientras te recuperabas. Tiene un avión sorprendente que parece sacado de un clásico literario y el Sr. Stark ha estado impresionado con todas las habilidades que posee, con decirle que aprendió a hablar y leer correctamente en menos de un día. Este mundo está lleno de maravillas.

Steve quedó en silencio un rato, pareciera que todo el mundo conoció a Diana y los ha asombrado tanto que no pueden dejar de hablar de ella ¿Influirá acaso que tenga habilidades otorgadas por seres que él había considerado mitológicos toda la vida? No creía que existiera forma de comprobarlo, pero por el momento él estaba ansioso de verla. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando después de quedar viendo un rato la parte delantera del carro a través del vidrio empezó por alguna razón a pensar en el largo cabello de la princesa.

-Hemos llegado- comentó Edwin bajando la velocidad y entrando por un jardín para parar frente a una casa oculta en alguna parte lejos de la ciudad, el carro quedó bajo la sombra de las ramas de un gran árbol que lo protegía de la fuerte luz del medio día.

Entraron por la puerta blanca de la construcción, era de solo un piso pero se extendía a izquierda y derecha. Nunca había visto un hogar así, pues estaba acostumbrado a vivir en pequeñas habitaciones. La sala a la que ingresaron tenía una mesa redonda y unos sillones de apariencia muy cómoda.

-mmarvizm, ma ñemgamste- sonó algo por el pasillo acercándose

Un hombre de estatura media apareció, vestía una camiseta blanca larga algo sucia, un pantalón de pijama y andaba descalzo. Andaba con su cabello negro alborotado, en la mano cargaba un pan que dentro de este se asomaba una salchicha, seguramente era lo que andaba masticando pues en su espeso bigote se lograban ver algunas boronas.

-¡Oh! Capitán Rogers, nos volvemos a ver- el hombre tragó lo que comía, pasó el perro caliente a su mano izquierda y tras limpiarse la derecha con su camiseta la extendió a Steve –Soy Howard Stark, ¿Me recuerda?

-Claro-Afirmó el capitán, fue algo complicado reconocerle debido a que lo había visto antes mejor arreglado y en bata de laboratorio hace años. También que hubiese dado su nombre ayudo a identificarlo.

-Muchacho, te veo y aún me sorprende lo que logró el suero, eras solo un costal de huesos cuando te vi la primera vez- comentaba limpiándose el bigote. Era verdad, Steve siempre fue molestado por su débil apariencia física y fue rechazado numerosas veces en sus intentos de ser un soldado, fue hasta que uno de los científicos del grupo donde se encontraba Stark confió en aquel débil chico y lo convirtieron en lo que es ahora –Es una verdadera lástima que no pudimos producir más de ese líquido milagroso. Pensé que Nick Fury nos acompañaría también, ¿Dónde está?

Jarvis tomó un momento para explicar la decisión que optó tomar el coronel.

-Veo- Dijo Stark pensativo –Vaya que amaba a esa chica, seguro quiere estar solo por un tiempo. Bueno por el momento siéntase en casa capitán Rogers. Jarvis muero de hambre, me acabo de hacer este bocado pero no es suficiente.

-Claro señor, vamos a la cocina y prepararé algo para todos- comentó el mayordomo saliendo de la sala, seguido por Howard quien paró un momento para mirar a Steve.

-Si buscas a tu amiga, se encuentra en la biblioteca. Ultima puerta por el pasillo de la derecha.-Mencionó mientras señalaba el camino con la mano en la que tenía el pan –Una mujer enigmática, apenas comprendió nuestra escritura terminó todos mis libros en una noche. Pero se ha quedado toda la mañana leyendo un pequeño libro para niños que encontré en un mercado a principios del año- una vez terminó de hablar acabó de un bocado lo que comía y se fue tras su mayordomo hacia la cocina.

Steve entró al pasillo y caminó por este pasando varias puertas antes de llegar a la informada, se detuvo frente a ella a mirar unos momentos su madera barnizada de un tono chocolate. La perilla plateada parecía una pequeña naranja sobre la cual Rogers reposó la mano pero se quedó paralizado ¿Qué debería decirle? "Gracias, fue bueno verte pero pienso volver mañana a Europa a luchar", "¿Cómo has visto el país donde vivo?", "¿Howard te ha tratado como la princesa que eres?", "Solo deseaba volver a ver tus bellos ojos", "Quería observar el rostro de la diosa que salvó mi vida" ¿Ah? ¿Por qué se le dificulta respirar? La mano le empezaba a temblar un poco, había viajado hasta allí pensando y escuchando sobre ella pero ahora que solo una puerta los dividía la mente le había quedado en blanco y no tenía idea sobre qué hacer. Procuró calmarse dando suaves palmadas sobre su rostro, tomó aire fuertemente, giró la mano y empujó la puerta.

Luego del sonido de las bisagras, se encontraba en una gran habitación con paredes que eran decoradas con estantes sobre los cuales reposaban libros gordos y delgados de todos los tamaños. En el aire se sentía el olor a papel y a tinta, del techo prendía un gran candelabro de cristal el cual brillaba con la luz del sol que entraba por una larga ventana cuyo vidrio se adornaba con vitrales de colores. Y ahí sobre una rara silla roja de terciopelo que podía dar la impresión de ser una cama, se encontraba ella acostada boca arriba, con su vestido blanco extendiéndose a un lado hasta tocar el suelo y una mano alzada en el aire que sostenía un delgado escrito del que Steve no había oído hablar antes, este en una bella letra cursiva decía " _El Principito_ ".

Diana al oírlo entrar giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron, dejó a un lado el libro que andaba leyendo y se levantó. Caminando por el piso de madera cada uno acercándose al otro se encontraron frente a frente, era la primera vez que ambos estaban de pie y Steve confirmó lo que decían pues ella era una mujer alta aunque él le ganaba por apenas dos pulgadas.

-Hola- Digo Diana y una sonrisa de tranquilidad apareció en sus labios

Era momento de que Steve respondiera, pero nuevamente un temblor involuntario apareció en sus brazos y podía sentir el corazón intentando escapar a golpes de su pecho, lleno de nervios primero dio una sonrisa la cual no sintió que saliera bien y se dispuso a hablar.

-Hola- Intentó pronunciar en la mejor de sus capacidades pero la palabra cambió de tono cuando estaba en la mitad.

Steve sintió como la cara ahora la tenía cálida llena de vergüenza, Diana lo encontró gracioso y no pudo ocultar su risa, era tan hermosa de escuchar que el corazón de Rogers tranquilizó su acelerado ritmo y observándola a ella le fue posible generar una sonrisa natural.


End file.
